Loss of a Dream, Gain of a Nightmare
by Anti.Nonymous
Summary: It's been an uneventful year on the islands. Sora, Kairi and Riku are attending school again, and all is well. Except for a figure that seems to appear only before Kairi, and its intent seems dangerous. But when the keyblade doesn't appear, what then?
1. Good Morning World

Hi There!

This is my first fanfiction here, so I'm hoping it turns out well. This is just an introductory paragraph. I tend to get writers block a lot, so I apologize if you actually like the story. I hope you like it, but I'm sort of looking forward to your criticisms as well, any chance to learn is good for me. So I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No, but I'm going to anyways."

"You realize that this is is suicide, right?"

"You ask too many questions."

"But you don't have to-"

"Yes I do. I have to put an end to all of this. If not for everyone else, then for her."

* * *

**Chapter 1: Good Morning World**

Left, right, dead end again. The boy raced along the corridors, desperately trying to find an escape from the creature. But as he met dead end after dead end, he knew he would not last much longer. The beast's calls grew louder, and louder, and the boy was met with another dead end. He tried to escape, but the beast rounded the corner, trapping him. The creature grew louder, and louder, it's horrible cries piercing the hollow air of the labyrinth. The boy recognized the call of the beast though, it sounded so familiar. It sounded like...like...beeping?

The boy woke, startled, and confused. When he regained his senses, he realized that he could still hear the monster, and that there was no stopping his fate. He was doomed.

"Stupid alarm clock". Sora mumbled. Still half asleep, he leaned over to hit the snooze button for the third time this morning, only to realize that he was at the edge of the bed, and that his nightstand was further than he remembered. With a loud thud, Sora hit the floor, tangled in his blankets like a cucoon. Knowing that another monster was soon to arrive, he decided to get up, and get ready for the day, maintaining a single thought. "What a great way to start the day...".

* * *

Up early as always, the girl was ready for the day just in time to shut off her alarm clock a few moments before it would have gone off. Why she turned it on, or even had it for that matter, was a mystery to anyone who was aware of her sleeping habits. But she knew why. It wasn't so much as a wake-up call for her, as it was a reminder of her duty to a spiky-haired friend of hers. With her lunch packed, bag organized and uniform double-checked for anything that may need tending to, she was on her way.

As the girl made her way to her morning duty, she couldn't help but notice the vague figure of a child, in the slight silhouette of an all-too-familiar island. "No, it couldn't be" thought the girl. But as soon as the thought had arised, the sun had followed suit, and with the little island's sandy shore bare of any figure, the thought was dismissed. She made her way around the corner, and up to the doorstep, only to hear a loud thud. The girl stopped, looked down at her wrist, and simply thought "He's up early today".

* * *

Well, there's my first ever chapter, hope you enjoyed it, please revue. Oh and don't worry, i'll be introducing the rest of the characters int the next chapter or two, I just wanted to post this and read some revues. I'll reply to them in my next chapter, so be sure to read!


	2. Going New Places, Leaving Old

Hey all, sorry I haven't updated for a while, been way too busy with school, and with my school's music council. We're getting everything ready to go to a music camp (that's right, I'm going to band camp) and it's a lot more work than you'd think. But we leave in three days, so I won't be able to update too quickly. Personally, I don't really like this chapter. I had a bit of writer's block, so I had to reserve my final introductions for the next chapter, so sorry to those interested in my story. But anyways, I'll get to why you came here.

* * *

Sora was up late again, and so through a dignified and utterly perfected series of maneuvers, he ran down the stairs, tripping half way down, bouncing off the floor, going into a summer-sault, pushing off with his feet just a moment too late, smashing face first into the fridge door, and hitting the ground with yet another loud thud, the force of which opening the fridge. Getting up after a few moments, Sora went to the task of getting ready for school. While he somehow managed to get his pants on about the same time he tripped on the stairs. But now he was trying to put on his shirt, and make his breakfast at the same time, as he usually did. And it seemed that somehow, everytime he managed to put on his shirt and finish making breakfast, a familiar knock came at the door. Quickly getting up to answer it, he opened the door and, seeing the face he always saw in the morning, he said what he always had.

"Good morning Kairi".

* * *

Awake on time, groggy as any other teenager, the silver haired boy was up and dressed, and making himself breakfast. In a little while he would be visited by his companions as he always was in the morning. Deciding he was ready, he made his way to the front hallway.

"I think I'll wait out front today" said the boy, only to walk right into the door. Rubbing his head, the boy couldn't help but think that it might take a little while longer to get out of the darkness mindset than earlier assumed. After gaining his bearings, the boy made his way out the front door (making sure to use the doorknob this time) and onto his front porch.

* * *

"Would you like some breakfast? I just finished making bacon and eggs." Sora was still only half dressed, but had somehow managed to make enough food for both himself and Kairi, as he always did.

"Of course I would, I don't even know why you ask me that anymore" stated Kairi from the other room.

"And I don't know why someone that wakes up as early as you somehow decides to skip breakfast every morning" Sora said as he approached the dining room, breakfast for two in hand, only to return to the kitchen in order to obtain some form of juice. Arriving with a pitcher of orange juice, he sat down and began stuffing his face.

"Ugh, why are men such slobs?" asked Kairi, clearly disturbed by Sora's eating habits.

"I think the real question is, why aren't woman?" rebuttled Sora, his face still full of scrambled eggs. Too lazy to form an argue ment, Kairi just stared back at Sora, and then returned to her breakfast. Looking at the time, however, she realized how late it was.

"We'd better get going we still have to make another stop, and get to school on time".

"Alright, I just have to grab my lunch. Hey, why do you think they make us wear uniforms?" said Sora, already leaving the room.

"I don't really know, then again I've never really thought about it". Sora was soon ready, and the pair made their way out the door and up the street.

* * *

Still Waiting on the front porch, the silver-haired boy looked out onto the town he had grown up in. It was still the same as it was two years ago when they had left this place. He still couldn't believe all the things that had happened to him had happened in such a short time span. Had it really only been two years? No, not quite, Sora had been asleep for almost a year. In almost three years tim, he had left the island, lost and found Kairi, fought Sora on multiple occasions, worked for a queen of darkness, befriended a king, and lost himself completely in the darkness for around a year and a half, only to return with a keyblade of his own. And to think, at one point he had tried to take Sora's keyblade away from him. Why is it that his keyblade had chosen him? And if there were three keyblades that were known of, four if you counted the one he had given to Kairi, then who's to say that there aren't dozens of keyblades across the worlds?

What really baffled him is that although he had known at that time, he never really understood why exactly the keyblade he had given to Kairi was with him for such a long time. Why hadn't it just gone to her like Sora's, the king's, and his? Lost in though, he never noticed the figures making their way toward him. Woken only by a sudden cry, his thoughts dispersed, and were lost in the recesses of his mind.

"Riku! Why do you look so depressing?" cried Sora, clearly still not completely ready for school.

"I was just thinking" said the silver haired boy. At a loss for what he had been hinking of however, he grabbed his bag, and made his way over to his friends. This would be Riku's and Sora's forst day of school in almost three years, and Kairi's in almost one.

"Well, this ought to be an interesting day" said Sora.

"Ya, but we've done things way more interesting than school. How hard could it be?" stated Riku, completely unaware of how different school had become since the arrival of the heartless.

* * *

Well, that's my second chapter. Sorry If you don't like it, I don't really like it either. Writer's block sucks. Please revue thought. Positive or negative, any revue is good (unless you're just going to bash me, in which case stop reading my story). As I said earlier, I'll be going away for the next couple days, so I'll writ as much as poosible, but it won't be psted for a while. See you then!

**Revue Responses**

I only got one revue, that's a little depressing. But my reader traffic is still pretty good, so I can't complain.

**iPrincess –** Thanks, I'm glad I've got somone that wants to read the rest of my story. I hope I don't change your mind!


End file.
